It's Hockey traducción
by Maddy-BB
Summary: A Brennan nunca le ha gustado la violencia del Hockey, pero tendrá que adaptarse a ello. Un pequelo one-shot de FaithinBones


**Ésta historia no es mía es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores.**

Ooooooooooooooooooo

El primer partido de Hockey que vi fue cuando fui a los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 1998 en Nagano, Japón. Había estado trabajando en Japón cuando un colega me preguntó si estaría interesada en ir a un juego con él. La persona con la que había planeado ir al juego se había puesto enferma y no podía asistir. Yo tenía curiosidad así que decidí ir con él.

Yo no sabía nada acerca del juego y a Jean no le gustaron todas las preguntas que traté de hacerle acerca de lo que estaba pasando durante el partido. Él me dijo que sólo me relajara y siguiera la corriente. Ese consejo tenía tan poco sentido para mí como el juego que estaba viendo.

Es difícil ver un evento deportivo cuando no sabes las reglas y cuál es el objetivo del juego. Jean me ignoró durante todo el juego y eso me pareció muy grosero, así que mientras el veía el juego yo lo veía a él y a quienes estaban viendo el juego. Él y los demás espectadores eran muy vocales y usaban un lenguaje muy agresivo. Después de ver un poco del partido llegué a la conclusión de que el juego era muy violento y eso tenía efectos en quienes lo veían.

Habíamos estado viendo el partido por casi veinte minutos cuando un jugador fue golpeado, al parecer en la cara con un palo de hockey por un jugador oponente. La víctima cayó al suelo inconsciente. Su rostro pronto estuvo cubierto de sangre y por lo tanto también el hielo debajo de su cabeza. Obviamente, era una situación muy peligrosa y la lesión parecía muy grave. Algunos oficiales movieron enseguida al jugador lesionado del hielo y todo lo que se dejó ver fue un pequeño charco de sangre. Fue entonces cuando decidí que el juego del Hockey era algo que no me importaría volver a ver.

oooooooooooooooooo  
La siguiente ocasión que fui a un partido de Hockey , había ido a ver a Booth jugar para su equipo. Él se veía muy bien con su uniforme y parecía muy feliz de verme. Para entonces, yo había hecho una búsqueda y conocía las reglas del juego. Decidí que sería lo mejor para entender lo que Booth estaba tratando de lograr durante su juego.

La violencia del juego no había cambiado. Al final, Booth fue lesionado y también lo estaba Wendell. No me gustó ver a Booth lastimarse, sobre todo porque se suponía que era un partido que estaba jugando por diversión. No se veía como si estuviera divirtiendo cuando seguía golpeando un jugador del otro equipo en la cabeza con su puño. Lo único que logró fue una fractura en su propia muñeca.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

El jugador que Booth golpeó en el hielo, fue encontrado luego de haber sido asesinado algunas semanas después y durante la investigación de la muerte de ese hombre, fui nuevamente a un partido de Hockey en el que Booth estaba jugando. Su objetivo era obtener la sangre de cada jugador del otro equipo y lo logró. El problema con su estrategia fue que al final, Booth fue herido otra vez. Esta vez sufrió una contusión cerebral. Consideré que sería mejor para mí no asistir a ningún partido más de Hockey en el que Booth estuviera. Conforme sus lesiones fueron progresando yo no quería ver lo que sería la siguiente lesión.

Me pone muy nerviosa cuando Booth cae y no vuelve a levantarse. Le dije eso muchas veces.

Oooooooooooooooooo

A través de los años, he estado en varios partidos de Hockey de los Flyers y he hecho uso de la agresividad del juego. Es parte del juego y estoy segura de que eso no cambiará.

Hasta que nos convertimos pareja, me las había arreglado para evitar ir a cualquiera de los juegos de Booth. Después de que empezamos a vivir juntos sentí que seria egoísta de mi parte negarme a ir a los juegos de Booth. A lo largo de los años, Booth ha sufrido algunas lesiones de poca importancia, pero, se las arregló para evitar cualquier lesión seria.

Ahora, tengo que asistir a los juegos de Hockey de mi hija. Todo el mundo dice que Christine es como yo, pero, la mayoría de las personas que no son de la familia no parecen entender que la similitud es sólo superficial. Ella puede parecerse a mí, pero, Christine es todo Booth. Su interés en los deportes solamente es eclipsado por su padre. Cuando Christine pidió permiso para jugar Hockey yo quería negarme , pero, Booth sentía que no debíamos oponernos porque es una atleta natural y ama hacer deporte. Entre las súplicas de Christine y Booth finalmente di mi permiso.

Ésta noche es el primer partido de Hockey de Christine y me sentaré en las gradas detrás de su equipo y voy a animar a mi hija a pesar de que tendré miedo todo el tiempo que esté en el hielo. Booth es uno de sus entrenadores y prometió asegurarse de que Christine no se lastime. Booth siempre cumple sus promesas y confío en él. Mi bebé estará bien y voy a ver con orgullo como mi hija practica un deporte que me aterra y, sin embargo se ha introducido en mi vida.

Oooooooooooooooooooo  
**  
¿Que les parece? ¿Me quedó bien la traducción? Los reviews serán muy apreciados por la autora y por mi =D.**


End file.
